lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Universal Revolution
The Great Universal Revolution, also known as the War of Reformation, Twelve-Year War and The Great Catalyst, was an extremely massive universal upheaval revolution Super-War that took place between the Universal Superstate of Alliances (System) and the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF), and arc by TheGreatKuzon!. It began in April 1113 following several years of raising tension and rebellion across the universe, in response to spreading Lookout Crew and democratic influences, primarily by Emperor Kuzon Jr. of the Great Empire, which provoked the long-hidden Universal Supersystem, ran by elite Eldreyn elves that believe they are the masterrace and meant to rule the universe. The time period of the revolution was a time of complete chaos, disorder, opposition, insurrection, and total revolution that ripped the universe apart. Overall, the conflict remains the largest and most complex universal superwar conflict that ever occurred at any point in history. Both sides of the war comprised nearly half of the entire universe (hundreds of billions of galaxies worth). Some say it succeeded the Herulean War. The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) was once again involved in the war along with the Lookout Crew, however, it was part of the superalliance, the GUAOF. The arc collided with the Hesos Arc and Edenian War. The arc began on 22 September 2015. Belligerents * GUAOF = 50 bil galaxies owned by 8 superempires (pop. 350 duodecillion) **TGE = 3 bil galaxies (pop. = 85 duodecillion / mil pop. = 25 duodecillion) **Edenia = 20 bil (pop. = 110 duodecillion / mil pop. = 55 duodecillion) **Other 6 empires = 27 bil galaxies (pop. 135 duodecillion / mil pop. = 85 duodecillion) *'System' = 50 bil galaxies owned by 5 superempires (pop. 350 duodecillion) **Each empire = 10 bil galaxies (pop. 35 duodecillion each / mil pop. = 20 duodecillion each) Conflict Pre-War (1108-12) During the 1108-10 period, in which Emperor Kuzon Jr. was undertaking his great KJ Over the Universe political tour, much propaganda (anti-democratic) was spread by unknown sources that most suspected were the Universal Supersystem (a very high council system of elites that dominate universal politics indirectly). They would be correct. KJ himself a member of House Farwyn (part of the council), noticed many of his fences and contacts dropped him and suspicious activity was occurring. After returning to Earth in September 1110, KJ faced much praise but also much criticism for leaving Earth for such a long time. Tensions were arising amongst universal noblemen and elite, as much trade and economic status dropped significantly, like a crash. Such a crash occurred on 11 November 1111, which also barely effected the Great Empire's economy. Throughout most of 1111, everything remained in relative peace though conflicts were increasing. The entire supersystem had a temporary shutdown in January 1112, which significantly affected all trade. The system went into complete chaos, and billions of planets began losing power and money, as well as influence. Alliances dropped everywhere. By fall, the entire universe was in chaos and approaching a completely new discourse of events. Along with heavy tensions, speculation was raised highly in the fall of 1112. Originally having a Grand Council planned for September, it was suddenly put off until further notice (which hadn't happened in over 700 years). This raised suspicions among the elite community of blackmail and fraud, as well as treason. Immediately some planets took executive martial action. Many went into a full state of martial law. The universe was not heading in a good direction at all, and it was about to escalate to a point of no return. The Meeting (1112) 9/22/15 Christmas Council 9/24/15 Begin the Revolution (1113) 9/25/15 Battle at Phuur 9/26/15 Election of Master Commander A GUAOF council was held on 10 May to discuss having a supreme leader, as the military was still new and very underdeveloped, in need of leadership. There were many candidates, most with a good war leading history. KJ was in attendance, and was a candidate. He was voted for as the Master Commander of the GUAOF forces. Strike on 607-B 9/27/15 Mass Invasion of the West Quadrant 9/28/15 Further training Leogian allowed many GUAOF forces to reside on the Legion Planet and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next two weeks. Meanwhile, KJ and Olleus readied the military to be more efficient and organized, as it was obviously very hard to keep organize of half the universe. Capture of West Quadrant 10/2/15 Invasion of Nikdia 10/2/15 Breaching of Base Unnsei (1114) 10/3/15 Siege of 771-D - Battling Elsyntris 10/6/15 Congress of States 10/7/15 System Implements Slavery On 30 July 1114, the System officially declared slavery to be legal across all conquered planets, for the remainder of the time the war continues. Trillions enslaved into abusive harsh conditions. The Magic of Dayn-Sol 10/10/15 The Great Ikimono 10/14/15 Invasion of District 4 & Hesos conflict (1115) 10/15 - 24/15 Hesos Incident February 5th was a very chaotic day. Captured: Avallac'h On 8 Feb 1115, Avallac'h and Domon visited a System base in South Quadrant District 8. There they were met with hostility, and were locked in a magical sealed cage by guard torturers. Just before they were about to be tortured, the guards were called elsewhere. Suddenly the cage appeared inside of a giant Toxic Waste Dump room on the same base. Ava used his power to break through the cage with Domon. They covered their faces as large dump trucks with steampunk-looking Guards drove around moving large piles of toxic chemical waste from the engineering factory above. They disguised themselves as Justicars and took an elevator to the top of the base. After a guard told them of all the secret System bases, they travelled there and discovered an invisible/intangible giant Engineering factory base. They gained entrance inside (wearing thick armor and gas masks), and told a guard of GUAOF rebels. The guard ordered the entire base on lock down, and mages were ordered into check every factory worker's lifeforce. They got to Ava and Domon, sensing they were not true Eldreyn, and immediately turned hostile and fought them. The mages successfully held them both down as they dragged them to a large room with a Powercore, which emitted toxic radiation. Ava was taken and Domon broke out and called the Spur Army there to help fight. Ava was sent in a probe to another base, where he was locked in a specialized high-security prison cell, and fully drained of fighting ability. A Master Justicar came by to inform him that he had been captured. Domon returned to Earth to inform everyone. February Accords KJ and other GUAOF Emperors formed an independent socio-diplomatic peace organization called the Universal Peace Initiative on 25 February 1115, with the goal to nourish and improve negotiation between the System and GUAOF, in hopes to persuade them to end the war (which KJ knew deep down would fail, but tried nonetheless). The UPI needed 5 Ambassadors, and KJ wanted them to be LCrew members: *Ambassador of Warfare/Trade - Leogian *Ambassador of Health - Nikad *Ambassador of Economics - KJ *Ambassador of Intelligence - *Ambassador of Science/Energy - Invasion of District 4 Part II 10/25-26/15 The Eldreyn Reformation In the midst of the war, the System increased its efforts to recolonize the Eldreyn race, which was virtually extinct for millions of years, across the universe within their territory. They used scientific methods to create genetically-modified fetuses and some cloned adult Eldreyn members of the System. The Eldreyn lived on their own personal planets free from other races, and had great hospitality. Over time, quickly and steadily, the race would repopulate rapidly spreading their masterrace ways of life, oppressing others' religions and ways of life. Other races conquered by the System would stay on their planets or be force-relocated to giant overcrowded ghetto planets. Levelling the South Quadrant 10/27/15 Conquering the South Quadrant 11/2-4/15 Universal Expansion Program Kuzon Jr., as the informal leader of the universe by this point, revealed a new plan he had in October 1115, known as the Universal Expansion program. KJ envisioned the universe having a brand new start, beginning after the war was over. Every major empire would be funded with brand new, newly-refined technology and defense systems. A great era of peace and reconstruction, fixing the mistakes from before the war, would follow. A new University of the Universe, a concept of a college for the entire universe, was created. Everything would be much more efficient, run smoother, and the universe would be much safer. Meanwhile on the far reaches of the Multiverse Trias trained intensely with Nikad and his master, David Vafer. As a result of this extreme training, Trias has managed to gain a form that unlocks his full potential. He has become "The Final". The Alcoin Insurrection The Ersrep Superempire is a major superempire in the universe, and a major member of the GUAOF. Part of them is the smaller Alcoin Empire. However, on 5 November 1115, the High Emperor Erygg arrived unexpectedly at King Throd's palace with a large army, which took control of the city. Erygg and Throd were previously friends, until this day that Erygg turned on him, took control of the planet, and expressed his support for the System. Erygg stated that the Ersrep would be leaving GUAOF and joining with the System, having reached "negotiations" with one of the Princes. Throd and the Alcoin Empire, which still supported GUAOF, rebelled and great chaos arose on the planet. The entire capital city was sacked and burned that night, and they launched into a civil war with the Ersrep. This was a major blow to the GUAOF forces. War in Everspace 11/11-14/15 After the Lookout Crew were forcefully returned to Earth, the entire planet was in chaos. It turns out they were in Everspace for 2 weeks of real time. KJ was extremely worried about everyone, and had very bad news; while everyone was gone, and without him or the rest of GUAOF even noticing, the System had implemented a Universal Superlockdown. The Universal Superlockdown During the battle in Everspace, in which nearly the whole Lookout Crew was away for 2 weeks without them even knowing, much chaos boiled in the outside universe. The System had deliberately set up the trap to get the LCrew away so they could carry out their biggest and most complex plan ever; a colossal massive universal lockdown grid. This grid was basically a giant array of forcefields, 500 times more powerful than holonets, combined that also negated nearly anything, making it impossible to teleport, communicate long-distance, etc. It was powered by a massive complex system of Supercores. Dimensions were also transversed (locked up) and made travelling by dimension nearly impossible. The Universe was divided into 1,000 districts by the System using this method. Due to the war becoming increasingly complicated, KJ was forced to put the entire Great Empire into martial law and have every planet put on emergency holonet lockdown (no one enters or leaves). This was by far the largest event in the entire revolution thus far, and incited extreme chaos and turmoil that raged across the universe quickly. Immediately, hundreds of thousands of GUAOF alliances dropped and the war turned in the Supersystem's favor. KJ had compiled official census estimations as well; the official approximate universal population was 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (700 duodecillion). Trouble on New Haggar (1116) ' Priestess Khan '- cunning, prideful, bossy, masculine, and strategic. A natural leader. These traits are required to be a System Master Justicar and Special-Ops Agent. She is one of the few female Eldreyn that have any political power or status at all. She serves as Master Priestess as well to the High Eldreyn Church, thus her title. She is also extremely powerful. She planned out the Systematic infiltration of the ExpoUniverse to gain important GUAOF files and other technological concepts. She also used it as a way to trap the LCrew, face them, and defeat them. The Xoclovian Insurrection -rebel against GUAOF Ultima Sentinels TBA Assassination of Ocarin TBA Siege of the Empire Genocide of the Innocents - Battling Everin The Plague TBA Category:Arcs Category:Arcs by Ultra Kuzon Category:Sagas Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Conflicts Category:Politics Category:War Category:Lookout Canon